RotG Zombie Outbreak
by YasminSnowflakeFaith
Summary: Summary: I woke up in a pond with no memory of who I am or where am I. Everywhere stunk of dead flesh and blood. What does that mean? Zombies! Rating T for blood and a little bit of violence.
1. Where Am I, Who Am I?

**Hi everybody. My name is YasminSnowflakeFaith and I have just started on Fanfiction. I have a plan for a couple of fanfics but this came first. Please no flames this is my first Fanfiction.**

**ROTG Zombie outbreak**

**Summary: I woke up in a pond with no memory of who I am or where am I. Everywhere stunk of dead flesh and blood. What does that mean? Zombies! Rating T for blood and a little bit of violence.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Darkness. Was the first thing he remembered. But that was when he opened his eyes to see a spec of light in front of him. He was being pulled towards a flat, glassy surface until he hit it. The flat, glassy appeared to be ice but he was submerged into the pond. The ice started to crack sending the boy through the ice and float into the air. The boy let out a couple of shaky breath before his eyes fixed upon the bright, glowing sphere in the sky. The moon.<p>

"Don't be afraid, your going to be alright" The moon said to the boy in a soft but reassuring voice. Said boy visibly relaxed upon those words, but still remained confused. The boy floated back towards the pond where the ice fixed itself under his feet. He examined himself from what he can see. Pale skin, a light dusting of frost on his dark brown cloak, white hair and from the reflection of the ice, he had sapphire eyes. He turned to the moon once more, looking for an answers until he spoke again.

"Your name is Jack Frost" The moon moon spoke once again. Jack smiled at the fact that he has got a name before attempting to walk. The first step was a little slide but he regained his balance before falling. Jack was to busy looking at the forest around him that he tripped over something. It was some kind of staff or something. He picked it up, not noticing the frost pattern on the staff. Jack walked across the pond to see a abandoned backpack leaning against a tree. He looked inside to find a blue hoodie. Trying it on, Jack found that it was one size too big, but comfortable. Dumping the brown cloak into the backpack, he noticed the frost on the hoodie and staff. He shrugged it off as nothing and walked towards the nearest town. Burgess.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just an short intro of this story. Thank you for reading and d<strong>**on't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review this story. 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	2. What's going on?

**Hey there I decided to do this early because I wanted to thank werekit and Good fan for being my first followers.**

**By the way I am finding it hard to do accents so can you imagine North's and Bunny's accents.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jack wondered through the forest, eyes filled with curiosity the closer he came to the town. The boy soon approached some houses next to the forest, calling out to see if anyone was around. The calling stopped when he heard his stomach growl. Stopping for the moment, Jack looking inside his backpack again to find that there was a can of beans. After a few seconds, he decided to eat them when he found a place to start a fire. Closing the backpack, leaving the can of beans inside, when he found a gap in a fence of a house and climbed through.<p>

On the other side of the fence there was a woman crouched over some wilted plants. Not wanting to startle her, Jack stood there a couple of seconds looking around the backyard. There was a well built tree house, leaning over a little, with a curtain as a door and a untouched swing with long grass surrounding it. A horrible smell brought me back from looking around to see the smell was coming from the woman. Trying not to think about that he asked the woman

"Erm-Er-Excuse me Ma'm can you tell me where I am?" Jack mentally face palmed at the fact that he was stuttering. Something in his stomach, apart from his hunger, told him something was not right. He was confirmed by the woman snapping her head around to face Jack with a crazy look on her face. He stumbled a few steps back as the woman approached him with stumbling steps of her own. It was now that Jack noticed the blood/drool that came from her mouth and her right arm was bent the wrong way.

Falling backwards over a rock, Jack landed on concrete, eyes turning fuzzy only to make a grayish shape crawl towards him. It was before he could get up that another blur seemed to be battling the grayish blur. After a moment of getting his head together, Jack looked at the woman lying in a now spreading blood.

"Are you ok? You look deathly pale" A voice came from by the body. he looked up to see a boy, probably around the age of 10, with brunette hair and coffee brown eyes. Jack was speechless until he found his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened to her? Where am I? What is your name?" Jack said slow and softly whilst getting up.

"Well for starters. I'm Jamie Bennett and inside the tree is my little sister Sophie and you are?" The boy-Jamie said gesturing at me in the end.

"My name is Jack. Jack Frost" He said putting his hand out. Jamie took the hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jack. Anyway right now you are in Burgess. Haven't you heard about the zombie outbreak?" Jamie said looking between the tree house and Jack. By that Jack froze, staring at Jamie with wide eyes.

Meanwhile

* * *

><p>"I have important news for you guys today" Manny Moon said to the very eager Guardians sitting at a medium size oval table. Manny was sitting on one of the curves of the table while North was sitting opposite him. Bunny was sitting to the left of Manny and Tooth and the right whilst Sandy was sitting in between Tooth and North.<p>

"What is it Manny? Is it news about Pitch? If it is we will-" Tooth asked but interrupted by North.

"Tooth give Manny chance to tell news" North said fully knowing if he didn't stop her from talking, she will go in a long rant about Manny knows what.

"I'm afraid to say that Pitch is indeed back but I have created a new winter spirit to help you on your way of defeating him. Plus he has the potential of being a Guardian" Manny said gaining three happy faces but one.

"Since when do we need help" Bunny said leaning back in his chair with arms behind his head.

"With the zombie apocalypse going on, Pitch that has grown a lot of power from fear. You will face an threat, greater than ever before. You will need a person called Jack Frost" Manny said, looking over to Sandy, who was trying to say something.

"Ah yes. Jack will be located in Burgess with two other children. Jamie and Sophie Bennett. You will have to get to Jack Frost before Pitch get to him first. Are you up for this?" Manny said, watching the excitement glow in everyone's eyes (Apart from Bunny who is folding his arms sulking)

"We're in" The all said at once. All the Guardians stood up from the table about to walk out the room when Manny called them back.

"Guardians. I know you can't die but to save yourself being injured in anyway, you might want to drink this" Manny said holding up a bottle of purple liquid. "It will make you look human for a couple of hours. People might freak out it they saw a 6'1 talking rabbit or a giant half human half humming bird so this should help you not get shot on sight"

"Well what are you waiting for? Drink it" North said. The other three Guardians took the purple liquid and drunk it saving enough for later.

* * *

><p><strong>And there was chapter 2. If you look on the film after Jack is going to Antarctica, You see Jamie trying to find eggs in the drain pipe but gets a ball instead, that you see the tree and swing in the background behind his friends. I will be updating as soon as possible. <strong>**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review this story. 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	3. Nearby town

**Hello there readers. I am writing this story for Edgerion being my first reviewer on this story. I would also like to thank FanficLover55 for favoring this Fanfiction.**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long I had got loads of ideas for Jack's Guardian Childhood. But i'm not abandoning this story don't you worry.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jack was standing impossibly still, staring at Jamie unresponsive until he blinked back reality. Jack looked between the dead body and Jamie, expecting some kind of explanation, but none came.<p>

"H-How did this happen?" Jack said just below a whisper, not noticing the dramatic change in temperature.

"To be honest, I don't know it just... Happened. Anyway come meet my sister Sophie, she's in the treehouse" Jamie said, gesturing to the treehouse. Before Jack could answer Jamie was already climbing the nailed-in ladders. Looking at the staff, Jack decided between taking the staff or leaving it, but he decided to take it. Noticing the strap on the backpack, Jack strapped the staff to the backpack while keeping the crook of the staff in his hand.

"You coming up Jack?" Jamie called down. With that Jack started climbing up the tree. Once he reached the top, he moved the curtain out of the way and entered the treehouse.

"Hey Jack this is Sophie, Sophie this is Jack" Jamie said pointing to said names.

"Nice to meet you Sophie" Jack said sticking his hand out. Sophie shook his hand before pulling back like he had burned her.

"Cold" Sophie said, looking between her hands and Jack's.

"I guess I didn't notice how cold they were it was cold outside. Funny it's cold enough to be snowing right now" Jamie said before taking notes about Jack. Before Jamie could finish, three very loud growls echoed around the room.

"Dinner time" Jamie announced. "Time to find the food and matches" With that said Jamie looked around for said stuff. They waited in silence for a few moment before Jamie spoke up.

"There is one can left then we're out of food." Jamie said sadly. Jack looked outside the curtain to see it was lightly snowing. Not far away was a town with a load of shops and buildings.

"I got a can of beans then i'm done for food so I say our best bet for food would be that town" Jack said pointing in the direction of the town. Jack looked back at the children to see that they were cold and barefoot.

"And maybe get some warm clothes and shoes for you. I got a cloak and a brown vest that you can wear for now" Jack said taking out the said clothing. Covering the children they set off towards the town nearby.

Meanwhile

* * *

><p>"What was in that drink?!" Bunny half yelled, Tooth and Sandy thinking the same thing.<p>

"Give it a moment to kick in" Manny said. After a moment, they started to change into humans.

Bunny had silvery grey hair with white streaks that stuck up at loads of angles. He was slightly tanned with the green eyes that puts even the greenest trees and grass to shame. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with dark blue jeans and dark green trainers.

Tooth had multiple coloured highlights in her short, straight, dark brown hair, that involved the colours blue, purple, green and yellow. She was tanned with purple eyes and long, pink eye lashes. She wore a yellow fading to green shirt with a dark blue cardigan and a matching skirt that followed behind her. She also wore gold earrings, bracelets and anklets.

Sandy had grown a couple a feet taller and had sandy coloured hair that stuck up at odd angles. He also wore a gold jacket with matching pants that seemed to glow in the light. His eyes were golden brown that match with his hair.

"Errr... How did the clothes get on me?" Bunny said looking between his clothes and Manny.

"To be honest I don't really know it just does. Anyway you will still have... Some of your powers. Tooth won't be able to fly but will be able to access memories. Bunny can't create tunnels but can grow things and Sandy won't be able to fly like Tooth but will be able to make dreams and use his dreamsand. I think thats all you need to know" Manny said motioning to the said Guardian.

"Ok lets go find Jack Frost" North said already out the door. Not far behind the other Guardians followed. Unknowingly to them, Manny hung his head thinking 'If only they knew'

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the 3rd chapter of Zombie Outbreak. I'm again sorry this chapter took long but I was busy with the ideas of Jack's Guardian Childhood and i'm not going to abandon this story. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review this story. 'Til next time Snowflakes<strong>

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	4. Meeting the Guardians

**Hello readers. Here is a new chapter of Zombie Outbreak. Merry Christmas to you guys.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy **

* * *

><p>The Guardians left the room and decided how to get to Burgess.<p>

"We should take the sleigh or snowglobe" North suggested only earning a glare off Bunny.

"Maybe we should take the tunnels" Bunny said double tapping his foot to the ground. Nothing happened. "I hate being like this. FINE we can take the snowglobe" Tooth and Sandy started to giggle a little.

"Hey don't laugh! You can't fly anymore" Bunny said crossing his arms. Tooth and Sandy looked sad for a moment before looking towards North.

"Snowglobe it is then" North said whispering 'Burgess' before smashing the snowglobe on the floor. "Who's going first?" North asked looking at each Guardian.

"Certainly not me" Bunny said, but before he could react, North pushed him through saying "Off you go" They all followed behind.

* * *

><p>Jack, Jamie and Sophie headed out towards the town not far from the treehouse. As they got closer, Jack covered his nose as the horrible smell of zombie flesh got stronger.<p>

"Urgh what is that smell. Was it you?" Jack said, smirking before playfully nudging Jamie. Jamie played along and nudged him back.

"How do I know it's not you" Jamie said covering his own nose with part of Jack's cloak. With that Jack chuckled but looked behind Sophie walking slowly still holding Jamie's hand.

"What's up Sophie?" Jack said stopping in front of Sophie.

"Tired" Sophie said rubbing her eyes.

"I could give you a piggyback if you want. Also if Jamie could hold my bag" Jack said looking between Sophie and Jamie. Sophie brightened up a little before looking at Jamie with puppy eyes.

"Fine I'll carry the bag" Jamie said. Taking off the bag, Jack kneeled down so Sophie could get on his back. Once Sophie was secure on Jack's back, they kept on walking. They came to a sudden stop when they saw how many dead bodies littered the floor in front of them. Jack looked shocked while Jamie looked unfazed by all the smell and blood.

"How-How can you not be bothered by" Jack gestured in front of him "T-This" All Jamie did was shake his head and stare at the ground.

"I don't know what day it is today. I think it is late November. It was just beginning to turn cold and things were frosting over that everything turned..." Jamie said, unsure how to carry on.

"Dark... Terrifying" Jack said finishing off Jamie's sentence, now looking at the ground.

It was when Jamie started to shiver they started to move again only to make it a couple of metres. Up ahead was a four figures standing, staring at them. One of them pointed to Jack then started making there way over. Before the four mysterious figures came close, a horde of zombie came out of nowhere and went in between them. Backing away slightly, slowly and quietly, luck had decided to go against them, making Jack knock over a trashcan with a loud bang. Instantly, the zombies started making there way over to the noise. Jamie looked around for a way out and found a hardware store.

"Jack this way" Jamie practically dragged Jack into the store and blocked the entrance. After putting up an extra barrier, Jack carefully placed Sophie and his bag and staff down next to Jamie before wandering off.

"Hey where you going?" Jamie asked.

"I'm checking if this place is safe for us to stay in... For now" Jack said, moving a large board, revealing a hole in the wall. It lead to the shop next door that happened to be a clothes shop. Well used to be. "I'll be right back. Just getting you something to wear. You look freezing"

"Don't be long" Jamie said, lying next to Sophie, using the cloak as a blanket.

* * *

><p>The Guardians watched as they ran into the hardware store.<p>

"Tooth are you sure that's them?" North placing a hand on Tooth's shoulder.

"No not really" Tooth said, looking at the horde of zombies.

"We got to get the little ankle biters out of there" Bunny said with Sandy agreeing with him.

"But first lets get rid of zombies" North said taking his large twin swords out. Bunny taking his boomerangs out. Sandy looked around to see no-one else was around to see him use his powers to make his dreamsand whips. Tooth got a sword but not as big as North's.

None of the Guardians questioned where they got the weapons from and started fighting. Tooth and Bunny were back-to-back fending off zombies as they neared. Sandy was somehow in the middle of the mass of zombies with North outside a clothing shop. Slicing a zombie down the middle in two, North gave a glance to Sandy before looking over to Tooth and Bunny. North turned around to see a zombie right in his face, not reacting quick enough Sandy had flung the zombie away just in time. Sandy was started to fight harder when he sensed a child sleeping in the hardware store.

Bunny threw his boomerangs and knocked the heads off fourteen zombies, both boomerangs being seven kills. Doing a backwards somersault in the air, Bunny took out a dozen of zombies in one go. Beheading three zombies in one swing, Tooth watch Bunny do a somersault taking out a dozen of zombie at the least. With the zombies dying down, the Guardians started to meet up in the middle of the dead bodies.

"That was... That was a big crowd" Tooth said still keeping a tight grip on her sword.

"Yeah no kidding Tooth" Bunny said, placing his boomerangs in a hidden pocket inside his brown leather jacket. North and Sandy made their way outside the hardware store.

"Do you think they went in there" North said. Sandy only nodded before finding a gap into the store.

"Good idea Sandy" North said squeezing through the gap and landing with a thud. Not far behind, Tooth and Bunny followed through the gap and into the store.

"Jamie?! Sophie?! Jack?!" The Guardians called out. Not long before the Guardians found them heard a little squeak.

* * *

><p>Jamie was watching Sophie sleep next to him when he heard it. Voices. He sat up waking Sophie up.<p>

"Jamie?" Sophie said now sitting up. Jamie didn't answer and only helped her to her feet.

"Sophie I think someone broke in. We got to hide" Jamie whispered, grabbing the backpack and Sophie, they hid behind a large desk. The noise of breaking in stopped but voice started calling their names, even Jacks. Sophie noticed a shadow, then two, three, four walked by and gave a squeak. The voices and footsteps stopped into a scary silence.

"Did you hear that?" A russian voice boomed.

"Yeah I heard it" A australian voice said.

"Where did it come from?" A feminine voice said. They looked towards the shadows and saw one of them pointing in their direction. The shadow started moving over to them and popped out of the side of the desk.

"Sandy found them" The russian voice from before said above us.

"It's okay little one come out" The feminine voice from before said. The children obeyed but still on guard. "Ok lets get a better look at you" A woman came out to show herself and look harmless enough, that until she gasped "Where did you get that?" The kids stood in silence until Jamie spoke up. "What?"

"That bag and staff a-and clothes" Tooth said pointing at said objects. This attracted the other Guardians attention on what they have.

"We got these *Points at his cape and brown vest* from Jack to keep us warm until he found us new clothes" Jamie simply explained.

"Jack?" The russian asked in a curious tone.

"Jack Frost. I know it sounds like a weird name but he's been looking after us today. What are your names" Jamie said looking towards the hole Jack went through.

"Oh sorry my name is North, him over there is Sandy, that's Bunny and that's Tooth" North said pointing to each said Guardian.

"Do you know where Jack is?" Bunny said bored of being quiet. Staring at the hole as if on cue Jack came through and stopped in shock. The Guardians turned around to see what's going on to only gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry <strong>**Edgerion if that fight scene was not great, it is because this is my first fight scene. Merry Christmas Everyone and hope North will get you nice presents unlike me *I'm probably on the naughty list* and also hope Jack Frost will bring snow to you. ****Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review this story. 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


End file.
